1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus of and method for detecting a malfunction of a battery pack constituted of a plurality of cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a battery pack malfunction decision-making apparatus in the known art that detects the voltage at each of the cells constituting a battery pack, detects an overcharged state in a cell by comparing the detected cell voltage with an upper limit voltage and detects an over-discharged state in the cell by comparing the detected cell voltage with a lower limit voltage (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-25173).